<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Poison by cassacain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173728">Pretty Poison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassacain/pseuds/cassacain'>cassacain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Injustice: Gods Among Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Hook-Up, I don't know, Platonic Sex, kind of?, there's a spark between them but ultimately they're friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassacain/pseuds/cassacain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy didn’t laugh. She leaned down and kissed Selina in a way that surprised her; it wasn’t angry and ravenous, but soft and gentle, as if she wanted to welcome Selina into her world. It scared Selina a bit; she found Ivy insanely attractive, with her smoky eyes and glossy-green skin, but she couldn’t imagine herself falling in love with her. She never imagined herself falling in love with anyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! For context, this fic is set in a point of time where Harley Quinn has not yet made her debut, so the Gotham City Sirens are just Poison Ivy and Catwoman. I wanted to explore these two bombshells' relationship dynamic, and what they might mean to each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There really is no delicacy in that, is there?” Ivy asked, gazing over the view of buildings, a clear shot of the beach and the ocean swirling around, water as blue as any diamond. Selina half-forgot what they were talking about, swishing the white wine back and forth over her tongue to savor it before swallowing.</p><p><br/>“Delicacy? We’re just two pampered girls sitting on a balcony,” Selina said, her voice flat. Ivy, Pamela, turned to her at once with sharp, emerald-green eyes, glinting and cutting with fury.</p><p> </p><p>“Just two girls? And what are the men, just boys? Luxury doesn’t dull us, we’re weapons.” She took a heavy gulp of her wine. Ivy’s movements were fast and graceful, snappy, as if she were lulling but made a quick judgment and went through with it before she could back out.</p><p> </p><p>Selina liked that. Ivy had a certainty about her, even in her insecurity. And a dangerous kind of rage, the kind that wasn’t red-hot but a lighter, prettier, poisonous color.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy was like acid.</p><p> </p><p>Selina let her lips curl into an indulgent smile. “They’re just boys with toys, Ivy sweets. There are no double standards here,” she purred.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy’s anger remained pungent. “Let’s rob someplace. I want to see my name in the papers, again. I want them to remember that I’m still here.” A million ways that could be taken, but Selina wasn’t interested in fighting her on it. Instead, she followed Ivy to the nice malls on the rich side of Gotham. </p><p> </p><p>They blew through stores loudly, with Ivy grabbing clothes, pearls, and handbags. Selina spent a lot of time in the jewelry shop. She wondered how the hell her life turned this strange direction, where she put on a catsuit and a whip and scared people shitless so she could have all the jewels she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Sure beat being a foster kid, though.</p><p> </p><p>And the company was...easy to look at. Selina was good at observing, so she watched Ivy quietly. She was wound tight, ready to spring at the slightest provocation, and her rosy-cheeked fury was directionless.</p><p><br/>She was a woman in a man’s world. No, worse; she was a plant in a human’s world. Either way she was thrusted on-guard. Everywhere she looked there were enemies.</p><p> </p><p>Selina could see why her temper ate away at her, like acid. It made sense that Ivy lured men, and people in general, to their deaths and relished their ends. But, Selina didn’t intend for that to happen.</p><p><br/>She wanted to gain Ivy’s favor. She needed to be something far from expendable; Ivy knew she didn’t give a rat’s ass about saving the plants, only about saving herself, yet Ivy kept her around because she wanted an ally, an extra protection as she set out on her whims.</p><p> </p><p>But Ivy was more than all of that; Selina saw that too, stumbling back to Ivy’s apartment and watching Ivy strip out of the green bodysuit, rolling down the pantyhose.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking at?” Ivy snapped sourly, her leg perched up on the couch. In a jerky motion, she sent one of her high heels flopping to the floor and turned to glare at Selina, in just her bra and panties.</p><p> </p><p>“Quite the beautiful picture,” Selina teased in return. Ivy’s anger softened a little, because though she received frequent commentary on her beauty, she wasn’t often complimented by Selina.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re trying to put me in a good mood, but it won’t work. They’re tearing down more trees, as if I haven’t warned them countless times. I have to pull a big heist, one that will probably land me back in the shithole, so I have a right to be foul if I want to be.” Ivy raved, but there wasn’t the usual heart in it. Selina smiled, slinking closer.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know, Ivy-baby, but we’re all destined for the slammer at some point. And we all bust right back out. So, let me be clear, I’m not looking at you for <em> you </em> , I’m looking at you for <em> me </em>,” Selina stopped close to Ivy, uncomfortably close, but Ivy simple rose to her full height and looked down at short little Selina with a grim expression, unwilling and unable to back down.</p><p> </p><p>Here she went, wagering the friendship. But, what kind of friendship did they have anyway? She was just waiting for Ivy to snap and decide all humans were bad, not just men, and kill her. So, why not live a little?</p><p> </p><p>Selina snaked her index finger into Ivy’s bra strap, tugging on it and loosening the cup. Her breast was full, perky, large for her figure even though she was buxom. “You’re wound awfully tight, maybe I can help loosen you up?” Selina asked. It sounded dumb once it was out of her lips, but she tried to wear it with confidence.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy’s expression went still a moment, like a loading screen, before a wiry, excited smile appeared. “I wouldn’t have guessed this from you, Selina.” She said. Neutral, still. She was enjoying Selina being on the hook.</p><p> </p><p>“What, a Cat can’t like pussy?” Selina asked, wearing it with confidence yet again. She’d used it before, because her style was loud and out-there, and it always felt just a teensy bit silly. She was always waiting for the other person to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy didn’t laugh. She leaned down and kissed Selina in a way that surprised her; it wasn’t angry and ravenous, but soft and gentle, as if she wanted to welcome Selina into her world. It scared Selina a bit; she found Ivy insanely attractive, with her smoky eyes and glossy-green skin, but she couldn’t imagine herself falling in love with her. She never imagined herself falling in love with anyone.</p><p><br/>She turned the kiss rough, pouring her desire into it. It wasn’t long before she had Ivy pushed down on the bed, surprised that she was on top; but, why should it be so surprising? She’d been on top before. But, she had secretly imagined and desired Ivy as a dominant woman, some kind of kinky fantasy.</p><p> </p><p>People were not fantasies, she reminded herself. As a bisexual woman, she should know that well, yet it was so easy to trip up and project imagination onto others. Ivy broke the kiss suddenly, her hand going into Selina’s dark pixie cut.</p><p> </p><p>“How long?” She asked, a longing look deep in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Selina smirked. “Since I met you. Though, I should be upfront, I don’t do feelings, and I don’t like monogamy.”</p><p> </p><p>Ivy’s eyes went hard all at once. “Me either,” she said, aggressive enough that Selina could have believed her, and suddenly Ivy was different. She rolled over on top of Selina, taking ownership of the kisses and touches exchanged between them. She tugged at Selina’s clothes, anxious for them to be out of her way, and pinned Selina’s wrists.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s that, kitty?” Ivy asked, just a touch of mocking in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Fantastic,” Selina answered, truthfully, and stretched her head back. She closed her eyes and enjoyed Ivy’s lips and tongue on her neck and chest, thrilled to have the dominant Ivy here, on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>A small part of her wondered, though, what she could have had if she hadn’t said those words. It was a knee-jerk, self-protective thing; she warned people she wouldn’t fall for them because she was scared to. But before she had done that, there was a soft piece of Ivy that seemed offered up to her, like a field of daisies and tulips warmed by sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>That part was closed off, now, hidden deep in the jungle of Ivy’s mind, and all Selina had was her favorite shows of rough sex: bite marks on both their thighs, a litter of hickeys on bother their chests, and the pleasant, tender hum in her lower belly.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy lay beside her, a plume of cardinal-red hair, green skin glinting in the light. Her chest rose and fell, and Selina gazed at her body in awe. She looked like mother nature, some kind of goddess, especially at rest like this. None of her anger, her insecurity, her impatience. Just quiet and deep, soft breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Selina rested her head in the crook of Ivy’s neck and pushed down the flutters building in her chest; Ivy could never know how she felt about her, what those feelings could become if nurtured properly. Because Ivy was a ruthless woman, a woman with a mission.<br/><br/>And Selina knew she could crush her heart like a foot on a daisy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Reviews would mean everything. I know Selina/Pamela is a rare pair, but I'd love to hear from others who enjoy their dynamic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>